tu dors
by not-so-glorious
Summary: Je me lève, j’ai un peu froid... on est en novembre et quelqu’un a laissé une fenêtre ouverte, je la ferme et je reboutonne mon haut de pyjama en m’approchant de ton lit...


Tu dors...

résumé: Je me lève, j'ai un peu froid... on est en novembre et quelqu'un a laissé une fenêtre ouverte, je la ferme et je reboutonne mon haut de pyjama en m'approchant de ton lit...

Slash, OS,POV, je pense PWP...

laissez une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en penser ( un peu d'indulgence je l'ai écrit à 2h du mat'!!)

* * *

qu'est-ce que...

"gnnn nnonn... pas ça.. gnnn... je..."

c'est ta voix de Rémus... tu dois probablement faire un cauchemard... sa arrive plutot souvent quelque jour avant la pleine lune, je vais allé voir quand même. Enfin je ne pense pas qu'à minuit passé dans le dortoir des gryffondor de 7ème année tu soit en danger mais bon... je m'inquiette toujours trop pour toi Rémus alors... je sais que si je vais pas te voir je vais pas dormir tellement je serais inquiet.  
Je me lève, j'ai un peu froid... on est en novembre et quelqu'un a laissé une fenêtre ouverte, je la ferme et je reboutonne mon haut de pyjama en m'approchant de ton lit. Les rideaux sont férmés et je t'entend. On dirait que tu as peur, que tu as mal... je n'aime pas ça... je ne le supporte même pas: quand tu as mal, j'ai mal; quand tu as peur, j'ai peur... J'ouvre les rideaux et me force à ne pas faire le moindre bruit: je ne veux pas te réveiller... je te vois là, tu es couché, tu es agité, tu es en sueur... ta couverture est à moitié tombé et ton pyjama est déboutonné laissant apparaitre ton torse à mon regard que je sais indiscret à ce moment là... tu n'aimes pas que l'on te regarde... tu n'aimes pas ton corps... tu n'aimes pas les cicatrices qui le recouvre... Moi je le trouve tellement beau, tellement parfait... chaque cicatrice est une perfection de plus qui me fend le coeur... tu fais un cauchemard j'avais raison; je pose une main sur ta joue et tu te calme un peu... tu respire vite et chaque inspiration soulève ton torse imberbe... tes lèvres sont entrouvertes pour laisser passer ton souffle trop rapide qui assèche un peu ta lèvre inferieure aténuant sa couleur rosée que tu trouve trop féminine. J'ai envie de passer un doigt dessus mais tu n'aimerais pas que je fasse ça alors je me retiens... Je remonte la couverture sur toi profitant de la poximité de ton torse pour l'effleurer de mes doigts, tu as la peau douce... je remonte cette couverture jusqu'a tes épaule l'enviant presque car elle a un droit que je n'ai pas: elle a le droit de sentir ta peau nue contre la sienne... tu vois où j'en suis Rémus... tu trouverais ça pathétique j'en suis sûr... tu es tellement intelligent, logique même trop rationnel des fois... mais moi je t'admire pour ça tu sais, je t'admire pour tellement de raison tu sais... tu t'es calmé maintenent même si de temps en temps un leger spasme secoue ton corps. Tes cheveux retombent délicatement en mèches folles devant tes yeux clos, j'en écarte une ou deux apreciant la texture de ta chevelure d'or et regarde tes cils trop longs pour un garçon qui te caressent les joues et bordent tes paupière qui je le sais renferment les plus beau yeux que je verrais jamais... des yeux qui me font perdrent pieds dès qu'il me regardent... oh Rémus... si tu savais l'effet que sa me fait quand tu me regardes... il n'y a plus rien qui compte d'autre que toi dans ces moments là, le monde n'éxiste plus et il n'y a plus que toi, plus que toi qui me regarde... je me sens transparent sous ton regard.. des fois j'ai même peur que tu comprenne ce que je ressent pour toi rien qu'en me regardant, que tu sais ce que je pense rien qu'en me fixant de tes terribles yeus... terrible car ils me font souffrir... tout en toi me fais souffrir: la moindre perfection, la moindre imperfection... des fois j'ai même peur d'etre en réalité amoureux de toi... j'ai tellement peur de t'aimer, parce que je sais que sa ne sera jamais réciproque... pas forcément parce qu'on est deux garçon, non sa ne serait pas le plus gros problème... non le plus gros problème c'est qu'on est trop amis, voila c'est terrible à dire mais j'en suis arrivé au points où une partie de moi voudrais ne pas t'avoir comme ami pour plus facilement t'avoir comme... amant... comme aimant...

Si je t'aime alors notre amitié ne marchera plus je crois, alors je me persuade chaque fois que le doute surviens que ça n'est qu'une passade d'adolescent... mais une passade est-elle sencée durer trois ans? oui parce qu'en plus sa fait longtemps tu sais... trois ans... c'est passé tellement vite et tellement lentement en même temps... evidemment il y a eu des moments où je t'aimais moins... ou disons des moments où je me persuadais mieux... mais il y a eu des moments où je m'enfermais seul pour pleurer sur le fait que je t'aimais tellement fort que sa me faisait mal...et sa me fait toujours mal... si tu savais Rémus comme sa fait mal... c'est une douleur inexpliquable à part peut etre avec des larmes et du sang... c'est une douleur qui ronge et qui ruine tout bonheur... c'est un mal vicieux qui me fais me sentir bien dès que tes yeux se posent sur moi ou dès qu'un de tes gestes est pour moi mais la minute d'après où tu a détourné ton regard c'est comme une explosion dans la poitrine, mon souffle devient court et ma machoire se ressere me faisant presque mal au dent... tu sais quel est le remède à la douleur mental Rémus? c'est la douleur physique... je crois qu'un jour tu as vu les cicatrices sur mon bras, mais je n'en suis pas sûr car tu n'a rien dit... j'aurais aimé que tu prennes mon bras et que tu dises quelque chose, que tu m'engueules même... sa m'aurait montrer que tu t'inquiétais un peu pour moi... j'aurais aimé que tu passes un doigts sur mes cicatrices et que tu me demandes si sa allait... que tu me dises de te parler franchement quand je t'aurais répondu que oui tout allait bien... j'aurais voulu que tu plantes tes yeux dans les miens en levant un peu la tête car tu es plus petit que moi et que tu m'ordonnes de te dire la vérité... j'aurais peut etre voulu qu'à ce moment là il y est des larmes dans tes yeux... mais toi tu n'a rien dit... tu n'a rien fais... après tout tu ne les as peut etre même pas vu, je prefère me dire ça...

Je sais que tu dors paisiblement maintenant, que ton cauchemard est passé... mais j'ai envie de rester à coté de toi, à te regarder dormir... tu es tellement beau... là quand tu dors comme sa tu es tellement détendu, aucune ride de soucis ne vient perturber ton front, aucun cerne ne vient souligner ton regard... Je m'humecte les lèvres en me disant que je sais que je me fais du mal à te regarder comme ça... je pourrais même te voler un baiser là tout de suite... mais je sais que je ne le ferais pas parce que je sais que sa serait le pire moyen de te blesser... et donc de detruire notre amitié qui m'est tellement precieuse... si tu savais combien j'ai besoin de toi à coté de moi... j'ai du mal à faire un pas sans toi... j'utilise toujours le pretexte de me perdre pour me laisser guider par toi, je ne suis jamais occupé quand tu me le demandes et j'ai toujours finit ce que je suis en train de faire lorsque tu me le demandes... je suis toujours là quand je peux etre avec toi... je profite de chaque seconde que je peux passer à tes cotés parce que je sais que l'année prochaine Poudlard sera finit et on sera séparé... oui bien sur on se verra quand même mais sa ne sera pas la même chose... moi et James on etudiera pour etre Auror, toi pour etre prof'... tu seras un professeur génial j'en suis sûr! et puis tu te marieras et tu auras des enfants... une femme...

et quand je me dis ça c'est tellement dur de réagir... de me dire... mais de me dire quoi en fait? je n'en ai aucune idée... tu sais quand je pense à toi c'est rarement cohérant... c'est surtout un grand mélange de sentiments, une émotion immense qui m'etraint...  
je t'aime tellement Rémus... tu sais à 17 ans on est plus innocent... j'ai tellement envie de toi Rémus... Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi, que toi qui existe vraiment pour moi... et quand je te vois dormir là paisiblement à coté de moi je m'imagine pouvoir un jour me réveiller et mon regard tomber sur toi endormi à coté de moi, dans le même lit... j'ai tellement envie de caresser ton corps, de l'apprendre... de connaitre chacune de tes réactions par coeur... savoir où toucher pour te faire réagir, savoir où embrasser... j'ai envie de pouvoir m'enivrer de ton odeur, ta tête nichée dans mon cou... j'ai envie de pouvoir chuchoter à ton oreille des mots qui ne veulent rien dire... des mots qui veulent dire 'je t'aime'... j'ai envie de passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux et de t'embrasser, de mordiller tes lèvres si délicates, de découvrir ta langue contre la mienne... j'ai envie de te marquer, que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi... j'ai envie de marquer ta peau trop parfaite de coups de dents, de suçon, de bleu en forme de mes doigts sur tes hanches... j'ai envie de te voir t'abandonner, de t'entendre crier mon nom... j'ai envie de te faire jouir...

Rémus tu me fais tellement souffrir... tu sais je ne suis pas si courageux que sa, la preuve je suis incapable de t'avouer en face ce que je suis en train de te murmurer tout bas... tellement bas

que même éveillé tu n'entendrais surement pas... Rémus je te hais pour la souffrance que tu m'infliges sans le savoir... je te hais tellement fort que j'en pleure de rage de temps en temps... oui moi qui suis si fort, si invincible je pleurs pour toi Rémus... je suis si pathétique...je me fais pitié moi même alors je n'ose même pas imaginer comment toi tu le prendrais si jamais tu entendais tout ça... je te dégouterais surement... je sais que tu ne me hairais pas, mais tu m'eviterais surment... je te l'ai dit: notre amitié ne survivrais pas à mes aveux... c'est pour ça je ne te les ferais jamais... ni à toi, ni à personne... c'est comme pour mes marques... j'ai trop peur de voir de la déception sur votre visage pour vous l'avouer... j'ai trop peur que vous me disiez que je suis con et que je ne mérite pas votre amitié...

je t'aime à en avoir mal Rémus... et je refuse de l'avouer... même à moi même... surtout à moi même... et pourtant... je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime!!! j'ai envie de le hurler jusqu'a me peter les cordes vocales , j'ai envie de hurler de douleur... d'un trop plein de tout...

je me sens tellement seul quand tu n'es pas làRémus... même si je sais où tu es, même si tu es deux place plus loin que moi en cours je me sens seul... les seul fois où je ne me sens plus seul c'est lorsque par exemple on se chamaille et on finit par presque se battre et toi tu fini toujours par me plaquer soit au mur, soit au sol... et dans ces moment là j'ai l'impression que j'existe pour toi, comme tu existe pour moi... je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais l'année dernière tu as eu une pleine lune particulièrement difficile et j'ai du te porter à l'infirmerie... je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie... te perdre aurait été la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver... je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu à ta mort... et lorque je te t'ai revu la première fois hors de l'infirmerie je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je t'ai serrer tellement fort que tu m'as dit que j'avais failli de broyer les os... mais le mieux c'est que tu m'avais répondu lorsque je t'avais pris dans mes bras... tu m'avait aussi broyer les os ou presque...j'avais été très joyeux pendant un bout de temps après ça... puis la réalité m'avait de nouveau heurter la tête contre un mur... sa n'était pas parce que tu ressentait la même chose que moi que tu m'avais répondu mais juste parce que toi aussi tu avais eu conscience d'avoir echappé de peu au pire...

sa me fait trop mal de me torturer comme ça... je ne peux pas continuer à te raconter tout ça alors que je sais que tu n'entend pas et que je ne veux pas que tu l'entende de toute façon...

Il faut que je bouge! Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bains adjcente à notre chambre... je t'entend bouger un peu dans ton lit, tu es surement en train de te retourner ou de te mettre dans une position plus confortable...  
Moi je suis dans la salle de bain, je m'appuis les mains sur un lavabos en me regardant dans le miroir qui me renvoie une image qui je sais a beaucoups de succès... mais je m'en fous de tout ces gens qui craquent pour moi... pour moi tout ce qui compte c'est Rémus et lui ne me prete pas ce genre d'attention là... je me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage pôur me remetre les idée un peu en place... je regarde le meuble sur ma gauche et je sais ce que je vais faire dans quelque instant... j'essaye de me dire que non c'est inutile, que sa n'avance à rien mais voila... la vérité est là je suis un lache et je n'ai rien à faire à Gryffondor parce que je sais que je vais encore succonber à l'appel du sang... je ne m'en suis même pas vraiment rendu compte que j'ai déja la lame de rasoir dans la main... c'est le plus efficace pour couper: sa saigne beaucoups et les trace sont fines et nettes... je suis toujours un peu en dehors de la réalité et c'est preque en spectateur que j'assiste au spectacle de ma main tenant le rasoir s'aprocher de mon bras déja marqué par de multiple cictrice qui s'entrecroisent, se cotoient, se superposent... je vois le sangs qui commence à perler de la première blessure et je le regarde sans ressentir la moindre douleur quant à la coupure qu'il represente... mon sang est très rouge... on represente toujours le sang un peu foncé mais sa n'est pas vrai... le sang est rouge carmin... la rasoir s'est déja posée à un autre endroit lorsqu'une petite voie prononce mon nom dans mon dos:

"-Sirius...?"

je connais cette voie... cette voie je la reconaitrais entre cent, entre mille... c'est celle de Rémus... elle a cette note que je n'ai jamais trouvé chez personne d'autre, et en  
ce moment elle est un peu ensommeillé...  
dès que j'ai entendue les première syllable de mon prénom j'ai fais disparaitre le rasoir aussi vite que possible et j'ai baissé ma manche camouflant ainsi mon bras et les blessures qu'il aborde...

"-Sirius qu'est-ce que tu..."

je me retourne sachant déja que c'est trop tard, que Rémus à vu ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit... je le regarde s'approcher de moi... ses yeux brillent de colère, de tristesse le tout trahis par des larmes qui remplissent ses yeux et lui trouble surement la vue... il s'approche toujours de moi... et lorsqu'il ne reste plus qu'une vingtaine de centimètre entre nous... il me gifle de toutes ses forces, j'encaisse et le laisse faire lorsqu'il se blottit contre moi et passent se bras autour de mon torse... sa tête niché dans mon cou, il me chuchote à l'oreille:

"-Tu m'as toujours dit que des amis devait tous se dirent... qu'entre nous il n'y aurait jamais de secret... c'est tellement faux... je me trompe? on ne s'est jamais tous dit... c'est trop dur de tout dire... c'est pas pour ça qu'on est lâche Sirius... tout se dire c'est pas possible parce qu'on ne peut pas ne pas prendre compte des consequences qu'il peut y avoir à ce que l'on dit... des réactions que cela va provoquer... dire qu'on va tout se dire c'est se mentir... je sais tout ça... il y a des choses que je ne t'ai jamais dit et pourtant je meurs d'envie de te les dire...

-qu'est-ce que c'est Rémus?"

Il est dans mes bras, sa tête niché dans mon cou comme je l'ai toujours révée... on s'est laissé tomber au sol et je suis assis dos au mur avec Rémus assis sur moi... il laisse un doigts trainer réveusement sur mon bras dont il a relevé la manche pour voir les cicatrices et il me murmure ces mots dans mon oreille, je l'écoute respirant son

parfum si délicat et je l'écoute...

"-j'ai envie de te dire que je te hais quand tu fais l'enfant, quand tu fais des gaminerie... que je te hais quand je te voie avec encore une nouvelle conquete... que je te hais parce que tu as un pouvoir trop grand sur moi Sirius... parce que je suis perdu quand t'es triste, que j'ai mal quand t'es pas là, que je souffre quand t'es trop près de moi... que je te deteste parce que tu occupes mon esprit tout le temps... parce que dès que tu es dans mon champs de vision tu monopolises mon attention que tu fasses quelque chose pour ou pas... parce que je n'aime parler que de toi, ne parler qu'avec toi, n'etre qu'avec toi tout simplement... je ne me sens jamais aussi bien que quand je suis seul avec toi et que je peux te voir vraiment... que tu n'es pas en train de jouer un jeu pour amuser la galerie... je te hais pour ne pas m'avoir avoué plus tôt ce que tu m'a dit tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai fait mon cauchemard... et je te hais pour me l'avoir avoué parce que j'ai attendu ça depuis trop longtemps... et que maintenent je m'en veux pour ce que tu as souffert... Sirius... si tu savais comme je t'aime..."

J'ai du mal à y croire... en fait je n'arrive même pas à y croire et j'essaye déja de me peruader que soit je rève soit quelqu'un me fait une très mauvaise blague... je baisse les yeux et croisent ceux de Rémus et ce que j'y lit me fait preque mal: il a les yeux inondé de larmes et on dirait qu'il a presque peur... mais de quoi? je lui chuchote:

"-Rémus... de quoi t'as peur?

-que tu te sois foutu de moi... que tout ça sa ne soit qu'une sale blague et que je viens de faire une connerie en te disant tout ça..."

il se mord la lèvre inferieur la colorant encore plus... de ma main qui n'est pas dans son dos je replace une de se meches qui tombent devant ses yeux magnifiques et de l'autre je le redresse un peu pour qu'il soit plus face à moi... je détaille son visage du regard... j'essaye de l'apprendre par coeur... même si je le connais déja... mon pouce effleure doucement la bouche et je lui réponds en murmurant:

"-je me fous pas de toi Rémus"

et mes lèvres viennent remplacer mon pouce, goutant enfin à la bouche du garçon que j'aime... ma main s'accroche à l'arrière de sa tête, tenant ses cheveux lorsqu'il il entrouvre délicatement ses lèvre si douces et laisse entrer ma langue dans sa bouche... les sensations qui m'assaillissent sont indescriptibles... je redessine son palais, goute sa langue... mon autre main est dans son dos le caressant doucement... lui a passé une main dans mon cou et l'autre caresse mon ventre et ma taille a travers le tissus... ma main soulève un peu l'arrière de son haut de pyjama et ma main se pose enfin sur sa peau... dans son dos... il frissone et je quitte sa bouche pour embrasser sa machoir et enfin atterire dans son cou... là, je fais subire à la peau fine et presque transparente un traitement qui arrachent soupirs et gémissements au garçon qui est assis sur moi... ses mains à lui commencent à déboutonner mon pyjama... bouton après bouton... s'arrétant de temps en temps pour carresser ma peau qu'il dénude peu à peu... j'embrasse son cou, dévorant presque sa peau, la mordant, la suçant, la léchant... je retourne à ses lèvres lorsque j'estime que le suçon que je viens de lui faire est assez grand et regoute au gout de ses baisers le faisant gémir dans ma bouche... Il a finit de m'enlever le haut de mon pyjama et il caressent sans retenu mon ventre, mon dos, mon torse... s'arretant sur mes tétons et les faisant durcir... il met fin au baiser et pose sa bouche sur une de mes omoplates, il m'embrasse, me leche, trace des traits qui me consumment... il est à cheval sur mes cuisses et je sens son excitation à travers le tissus comme il doit probablement sentir la mienne... j'entreprend de le débarraser de son haut de pyjama pendant qu'il s'occupe de mon torse usant divinement bien sa langue... lorsque j'ai finit de lui enlever cette barrière de tissus son torse s'offre entier à moi... je le redresse et l'admire alors qu'il rougit son mon regard que je sais brulant et plein de désire...

"-sirius je...

-chuut... tu es sublime Rémus...

-non je...

-pour moi tu es le plus beau c'est tout..."

il sourit, un peu géné et m'embrasse prenant pour la première fois l'initiative d'un baiser... mes mains sont partout à la fois sur lui... j'ai tellement attendu, imaginer le moment où il serait à moi que je n'y croyait plus... et là... il est dans mes bras, sous mes doigts, sous ma bouche...

"-tu es à moi...

-oui sirius..."

il s'abandonne completement à moi alors que je l'allonge doucement sur le sol, ne le carressant plus qu'avec un doigt... il grogne un peu de frustration alors qu'il murmure mon nom... il me rend fou... il se cambre un peu sous ma mains qui remplace mon doigts et qui redessine son corps... puis de sa gorge sortent des gémissements qui m'electrisent lorsque c'est ma bouche qui le caresse... j'attise son désir et le mien, je nous fais languir... puis je me relève, provoquant de nouveaux un grognement de frustration chez Rémus... Délicatement mes main s'approche de son pantalon

de pyjama... je sais qu'il n'a rien en dessous et je le regarde dans les yeux voulant avoir confirmation que je peux aller plus loin... celle ci vient par un:

"-Sirius s'il te plait..."

je baisse son pantalon pour découvrir son membre tendu... et je crois que je pourrais jouir de la simple vision de Rémus allongé là sur le sol, nu et murmurant mon prénom... à cet instant il est l'incarnation de la Luxure et j'ai terriblement envie de lui... je le regarde se tordre sous mon souffle puis je le prend en bouche, directement... lui faisant crier mon prénom ce qui me enhardi: je le suce durement et ses hanches suivent le mouvement que ma bouche impregne, ses main sont agrippées à mes cheveux longs... je m'arréte juste avant sa jouissance provoquant une frustration de plus et je remonte jusqu'a ses lèvres que j'embrasse avec déléctation... il m'enlève mon pantalon abolissant ainsi la dernière frontière de tissus entre nous et lorsque nous sommes completement peau contre peau mon désir devient encore plus violent... Rémus est accroché à mes épaules et me dit, haletant, les yeux mis-clos et brillant d'un éclat sombre de désir:

"-Sirius... prend... moi..."

une explosion a lieu dans ma poitrine au moment où il prononce ses mots et qu'il prend ma main pour guider mes doigts à sa bouche... Il les suce un à un me regardant d'une façon dont je ne le savais pas capable et qui manque de me faire jouir juste comme ça! lorsqu'il a correctement humidifié mes doigts je les redescends le long de son corps et caresse doucement son entrée avant d'y introduire un premier doigts lentement... il serre la machoire et ses mains se crispent un peu sur mes épaules... je ressort mon doigts pour cette fois en rajouter un deuxième... la douleur est plus forte pour lui et je lui chuchote de se concentrer sur mon autre main qui caresse son sexe tendu... j'effectue quelque mouvement en lui pour l'habituer à une présence puis je ressort pour revenir une dernière fois avec trois doigts... il a mal je le vois... je l'embrasse tout en le carressant et en effectuant des mouvements en lui... la douleur semble s'eloigner et il commence à donner des coups de hanches... j'enlève alors mes doigts pour les remplacer par mon éréction et commence doucement à penetrer en lui... il se crispe soudainement face à la douleur et je m'arrette le caressant, le rassurant, lui disant de se détendre... je continu à pénetrer en lui alors qu'il crispe ses mains et sa machoir... je l'embrasse profondément, caresse sa langue, son sexe... je me retiens de tout mes forces pour ne pas bouger en lui: il est tellement étroit, tellement chaud... il semble s'habituer à ma presence et commence à bouger le bassin, je répond et commence à sortir pour rerentrer en butant contre sa prostate lui faisant voir des étoile et crier mon nom... c'est tellement... aaah... nous continuons ainsi de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort jusqu'a ce qu'il jouisse et la contraction que cela provoque en lui m'emporte à mon tour...  
Je me retire et nous nétoie du sperme par un 'récuro', j'attrappe mon pyjama et le sien que je lui tends... nous nous réhabillon en silence, la tête encore dans les étoiles, un peu engourdi par l'orgasme et main dans la main, le plus naturellement du monde nous allons nous coucher blottit l'un contre l'autre dans son lit...  
demain je me reveillerais dans le même lit que toi... et il n'y aura pas que demain...

* * *

not-so-glorious qui est désolée pour l'orthographe... 


End file.
